Hold Me
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: When everything seems to be falling apart, maybe all you need is a pair of arms wrapped around you to forget the pain...


**Hold Me**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Natsuki Takaya...**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder what the purpose of my existence is?

I mean, obviously I'm hated by every human being, but now the weather too? It's been raining on and off for the past three days and my body just can't handle it anymore. I feel like I'm going to just shut down at any given moment.

I can't go on like this...

Sighing to myself, I turn away from the window I was currently occupying, and head upstairs to my bedroom. Atleast it's better than standing around and watching the disgusting, wet raindrops fall from the sky and penetrate the earth. It makes my skin crawl. I hate the damn rain!

I try to be as silent as possible in my journey, but I fail miserably. The squeaky stairs make enough noise to wake the dead and I pray to God that it doesn't wake anyone up in this stupid house. I really don't want to deal with a half-asleep and cranky Yuki or a pervy Shigure at this hour of the night. My head already hurts like hell, and those two would just make it worse.

But, putting those idiots aside, I am more worried for Tohru. Here lately, she's been acting funny. I can't really explain it, but she just hasn't been the same. Her usually tender smile has become forced and I have caught her on more than one occasion with tears in her eyes. Of course, when I ask her about it, she denies anything of the sort. She can be so damn stubborn.

Finally, I make it to the top of the stairs and decide to take a peak through her door, just to make sure she is asleep.

I carefully creak her door open and stick my head through the opening, expecting to see Tohru sleeping soundly in her little, pink bed. Of course, that's not exactly what happens. Oh, her pink bed was there alright, but it was missing the most important piece.

Tohru...

And, me being me, I jump to conclusions and start freaking out. I mean, where the hell could she be! I run to her bed and throw the sheets back, but no Tohru. I check her closet and under her bed, and she is still nowhere to be found! I am seriously thinking about waking Shigure and that damn rat up!

Then, all of a sudden, I come to a hault.

There's a noise. It's barely audible, but I can hear it with the break in the weather outside. It's coming from the one place I know better than any other place in the world.

The roof.

Without thinking, I quickly rush to my room and out onto the porch where my prescious ladder is waiting for me. I can feel the rain hitting my skin and soaking me, but for the first time in my life, I just don't seem to care. There are more important things on my mind right now.

I swiftly climb the ladder and when I get to the top, I jump with ease onto the roof. Sometimes, being a cat really does pay off.

My dark amber eyes scan the roof over, and to my relief, I spot a lone figure sitting huddled into a ball. My anger immediately starts to flare at the thought of her sitting alone on a roof by herself in the pouring rain. There are a multitude of bad things that could have happened to her as clumsy as she is. I stomp my way over to her ball-like form, ready to lash out at her, but instead I end up stopping dead in my tracks.

She's crying.

Her shivering form and soft whimpering is proof enough of that.

My anger washes away like it was never there, and without a word at all, I sit beside her shuddering form.

She doesn't seem to notice I am there. I look around awkwardly before slowly laying my hand on her shoulder. She immediately tenses and a blush spreads over my cheeks like a wildfire.

Lifting her face, I can see her swollen, red eyes. She must have been crying for a while now, and she's soaked to the bone! Why in the hell is she sitting up here in the rain! She could get sick!

"Kyo?"

I nod at her and slip my hand off of her shoulder. There is so much I want to say to her right now, but I know I can't. If I open my mouth, I will only shout at her for being so stupid. It's better if I just keep my mouth shut.

She continues to just stare at me and sniffle. I feel really awkward now. I don't know what to do in a situation like this. My training with my Master never taught me how to deal with this kind of junk. I feel completely useless.

"Thank you, Kyo."

"Huh?" I question. Oh great, I just opened my big mouth. I'm such an idiot! But, what does she mean thank you? I didn't do anything.

She smiles that beautiful yet goofy smile of hers and takes my hand into her own. I can't help but notice that it's ice cold. "No specific reason. Just, thank you for being here," she blushes. I'm still lost, but I will take her word for it.

We sit in silence as the rain slams down against us, soaking our bodies. We are gonna be so freakin sick after tonight. I chance a glance in her direction and see her still silently crying.

"Tohru, um...well...what's...uh...wrong?" I studder. Wow, that is the best I can do? I really do suck at this.

She looks at me with surprise. I guess she really wasn't expecting me to ask. I raise an eyebrow, prompting her to begin her explanation.

Her big, blue eyes begin watering up again and her bottom lip juts out in a quivering manner.

"Today, is my mom's birthday. I just miss her so much," she whispers, looking up into the sky, rain spilling across her face.

My eyes widen. I had completely forgotten. No wonder she's been upset here lately. Now I feel stupid for not understanding sooner.

She glances back in my direction. Her eyes show concern as she notices my expression. "Oh, Kyo, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to burden you with my story! I'm sorry!" She apologizes.

I roll my eyes at her in a joking manner and then lightly poke her cheek. She immediately stops her rant and looks up at me with curiousity.

"Tohru, chill out. You arn't bothering me. If it makes you feel better, then I want you to tell me all about it, ok?" I smile. Of course, after realizing what just came out my mouth, I blush like an idiot, but hey, I'll ignore that for the moment.

Her frown deepens as more tears begin forming in her sad eyes. Oh, crap! What did I say? I shouldn't have said anything! Dangit! Why did I open my mouth in the first place! Well, I guess it's my turn to shout out apologies.

"Tohru, look, I'm sorry if I-"

"Kyo?"

I shut my mouth and look at her. Apparently she doesn't want to hear my apologies. I havn't really done anything to help her at all, just make it all worse.

"Yeah?" I question, looking into her puffy eyes. Tears are streaming down her cheeks nonstop and I wish there was something I could do to help her.

"Hold me."

My eyes immediately grow two sizes. Did she just ask me what I think she just asked me?

"Please?" she begs, more tears falling from her watery eyes.

"Tohru, I can't. The curse," I explain, with hurt evident in my eyes, trying to get her to remember that I'm not normal and I wish so much that I could be.

She just shakes her head. "No, I don't care. Please, just hold me," she whispers, her eyes downcast and her form shaking nonstop. She looks so broken, so fragile.

Without a second thought, I wrap my arms tightly around her and nuzzle my face into her neck. If she wants me to hold her, then I will damn sure hold her. I will show her just how intense my feelings are for her.

I love this girl.

I love her so damn much.

But, as expected by us both, a 'poof' is heard, and I am left sitting in her lap as an orange cat. The rain immediately begins soaking my fur and my ears drop down in anger.

Damn this weather!

But, they instantly perk up again as Tohru lifts me up and into her arms and holds tightly onto my small, fury body. She cuddles me and I begin purring in pure bliss.

Then, I get an idea. I lay my paw on her cheek to get her attention and when her face is in my view, I lick her nose with my rough tongue. I hear her giggle, and I know I have done well.

"Thank you, Kyo," she whispers affectionately into my ear. And before I can even register what is happening, she kisses me lightly on my own pink nose, returning my gift with a gift of her own.

Ok, so maybe it isn't so bad being a cat. And maybe, just maybe, the weather doesn't hate me afterall...

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! I hope it was filled with lots of love and of course, chocolate! Sorry this isn't an actual Valentine's fic, but it's sweet nonetheless, soooo it's more of a dedication lol. Haha, anyways...I hope you all enjoy this fic. I worked really freakin hard on this dang thing, and I hope I get some positive feeback. Also, I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. I'm not really sure about how I feel about it. But, why don't you all help me out and leave me some reviews! They make an author's day and they make me write! Peace ;D**


End file.
